Cura, ut valeas!
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Perang untuk memperebutkan hati Sawamura masih berlanjut! Mei yang kala itu kabur dari latihannya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sawamura dan membuatnya jatuh hati! Bahkan Furuya sempat berpikir untuk tidur sambil memeluk Sawamura? Sepertinya duo catcher kita harus berjuang lebih keras lagi—dan Kuramochi pun hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya/MeiEjun slight MiSawaChris and AllEijun/RnR?


**Daiya no Ace bukan milik saia! Kalau milik saia pastinya sudah saia buat anime humu #plak**

 **Warning : OOC, EYD, typo(s), bahasa baku dan non baku yang tercampur, yaoi dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Pair : MeiEijun slight MiSawaChris and allEijun(?)**

* * *

 **.**

 **Cura, ut valeas!**

 **.**

* * *

Bola mata biru jernih itu mengadah ke atas menatap lukisan langit siang yang agak mendung. Cahaya matahari yang tadinya bersinar terang menyelimuti kota perlahan mulai meredup karena kedatangan beberapa awan kelabu yang bergerak lambat.

Suhu hangat yang tadi terasa pun perlahan berganti menjadi sejuk ditemani hembusan angin yang menerbangkan beberapa daun pohon yang sudah kering berwarna cokelat.

Saat bola mata itu tidak memperhatikan lagi langit, fokusnya berubah ke deretan komplek rumah yang ada di depannya.

Sekumpulan orang berlalu-lalang dengan tujuannya masing-masing. Sebagian orang terlihat mulai mengenakan jaket yang mereka bawa karena suhu yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin—namun ada juga segelintir orang yang masih memakai pakaian minim di hari dingin ini.

Semakin lama, sekumpulan orang itu nampak berkurang. Hal ini mungkin disebabkan karena cuaca yang tiba-tiba menjadi tidak bersahabat. Cuaca panas beberapa menit yang lalu seolah tak terjadi digantikan dengan kondisi berawan disertai kilat petir yang menyambar-nyambar tanpa suara.

Sungguh hari yang buruk.

Mendecakkan lidahnya sebal, pemilik iris aqua itu memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Kaki jenjangnya ia gunakan untuk melangkah melewati jajaran komplek perumahan sampai ia tiba di komplek pertokoan. Meskipun ia belum makan dari pagi, tapi entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada satu pun makanan yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sosok itu—Narumiya Mei—seorang pemuda kelas dua SMU berambut pirang yang merupakan _pitcher_ terbaik yang ada di daerah Kanto—yang sayangnya ia kalah telak saat melawan SMA Ugumori yang pada saat itu sama sekali tidak diunggulkan.

Saat memori dalam kepalanya kembali membayangkan adegan saat pertandingan waktu itu, tubuhnya reflek menegang lalu dengan kesal menendang apapun benda yang ada di hadapannya baik itu batu; kaleng minuman; atau pun sepatu orang.

Giginya bergelutuk, rahangnya mengeras disertai tangannya yang mengepal dibalik sakunya. Sungguh! Ia benar-benar kesal atas pertandingan waktu itu!

Seberapa pun kerasnya ia mencoba melupakan momen menyakitkan itu, tapi selalu gagal. Bayangan menyedihkan itu terus berputar-putar di dalam otaknya seperti rekaman rusak yang membuat dirinya dongkol setengah mati.

Dirinya sangat benci yang namanya kekalahan, baru saja ia gagal di turnamen nasional dan sekarang ia harus merasakan kekalahan lagi di turnamen musim gugur. Apalagi lawannya hanya sekolah lemah yang sama sekali tidak diunggulkan?—mau di mana ia menaruh harga dirinya jika kalah oleh tim lemah seperti itu?

Saat pelatihnya mengatakan kalau alasan bahwa tim kalah adalah bahwa dirinya tidak mempercayai teman-temannya dalam bermain, ia menolak untuk memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu.

Jika saja _catcher_ -nya memiliki keterampilan seperti Masa-san pasti dirinya juga akan mengikuti semua instruksinya dan memenangkan pertandingan. Tapi Narumiya sama sekali tidak menyukai sang _catcher_. Baginya _catcher_ -nya yang sekarang itu kurang memiliki kemampuan, dan sering membuat beberapa kesalahan—dan ia sangat tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang tidak _perfect_ berada di dalam timnya apalagi _catcher_ -nya.

Oke, Narumiya memang mengaku kalau keputusan terakhirnya untuk menolak _lead_ dari _catcher_ -nya itu membuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal hingga timnya berada di dalam kekalahan.

Tapi, _jika_ saja _catcher_ -nya itu—

—ck, sudahlah! Narumiya terlalu kesal untuk membahas _catcher_ -nya yang satu itu, ia sudah muak dengan kondisi menyeramkan yang ada di sekolahnya.

Saat pagi tadi ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah pemandangan suram dan aura berat yang menghiasi udara di sekitarnya. Narumiya yang sudah kesal akan tingkah teman-temannya yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat suram—ia pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke kota—bahkan kabur dari latihan sehari-harinya.

Persetan dengan hukuman dan omelan pelatihnya! Pokoknya ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya dan hatinya—meski ia tidak begitu yakin bahwa dengan jalan-jalan pikiran negatif disertai hatinya yang berkecamuk bisa tenang.

Merasa bahwa ia telah pergi terlalu jauh dan suasana di sekitarnya telah sepi. Narumiya melirik ke arah sebuah toko yang tutup—yang di sebelahnya terdapat penjual cola. Lama ia menatap penjual itu—menimang-nimang apakah ia akan membeli atau tidak. Narumiya pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri penjual itu dan membeli cola—karena kebetulan ia sedang haus.

Selesai membayar sejumlah uang pada si penjual, ia memilih untuk duduk di sebuah kursi kosong di depan toko yang sudah tutup itu. Menghela napas berat, ia meminum cola-nya dengan tak minat seraya menatap kosong jalanan di hadapannya.

Entah berapa lama Narumiya menatap pemandangan berupa lapangan rumput di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong, minuman yang ia beli pun masih tersisa banyak. Sosoknya terlihat seperti orang yang telah ditinggal mati oleh keluarganya.

"Gyaaaah! Aku tidak tahu lagi harus kemana!" seru seseorang di tengah jalan—yang kala itu sedang sepi kendaraan—reflek membuat Narumiya tersadar dari lamunannya. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar suara berisik dari orang yang berteriak tadi.

Saat bola matanya melirik ke arah suara. Narumiya menemukan seorang remaja berambut _brunette_ yang sedang mengacak rambutnya frustasi dengan wajah panik—yang terkesan lucu.

"Orang itu...," Narumiya bergumam. Seulas senyuman tipis pun mengembang di wajahnya. " _Oii! Seido no urusai ichinen!_ " panggilnya seraya melambaikan tangan—Narumiya tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan sekarang itu hal yang benar atau tidak tapi ia saat ini ingin berbicara dengan seseorang.

Merasa terpanggil, sosok itu menoleh dan langsung memasang ekspresi terkejut. "Wuah! _Inajitsu no spy-yarou!_ " ia berkata seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Narumiya.

Kening Narumiya berkedut kesal, dia ini sedang dalam _mood_ yang sangat buruk, berani sekali anak kelas satu itu memanggilnya seperti itu. "Apa kau bilang? Bukankah kau sendiri yang membocorkan rahasia timmu?" Narumiya berkata sarkatis.

Sosok itu—yang telah diketahui adalah Sawamura Eijun—sempat terdiam dengan wajah _shock_ sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi cemberut. "Uh," Sawamura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena hal yang dikatakan oleh Narumiya itu ada benarnya. Lagipula Sawamura agak tidak menyukai Narumiya—karena ia tidak suka kalah oleh sang _blonde_.

Narumiya yang menyadari bahwa suasana menjadi canggung, memutuskan untuk berdiri dari duduknya seraya berjalan ke arah Sawamura.

"Oi! Bukankah seharusnya kau latihan? Kau bolos?" tanya Narumiya tepat di hadapan Sawamura.

Sawamura membelakakan matanya seraya memalingkan wajah. "Aku tidak bolos!" katanya cepat. "Aku hanya tersesat saat akan pergi belanja, uh! Silahkan tertawa sesukamu!" lanjutnya dengan wajah memerah—tidak lupa mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"Hee~ jadi kau tersesat toh! Wajar saja sih, kau belum lama ada di Tokyo kan?" Narumiya menatap Sawamura datar.

Sawamura mengangguk—masih dengan wajahnya yang merona.

"Kalau begitu kita naik bus sama-sama saja, arah tujuan kita sama kok," sarannya seraya berjalan mendahului Sawamura.

Sawamura terperangah, ia sama sekali tidak mengira kalau lawannya mau berniat baik pada dirinya. "Eh? _Hontou ka_?"

Narumiya melirik bosan ke arah Sawamura. " _Hontou da yo! Iku ze!_ " balasnya seraya melenggang pergi.

Sawamura pun terpaksa mengikuti langkah Narumiya.

Mereka berdua kini berjalan beriringan untuk pergi ke halte bus. Narumiya juga memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke sekolahnya sebelum mendapat hukuman yang lebih parah—karena kabur seenaknya.

Bola mata birunya melirik ke arah Sawamura yang sejak tadi sibuk menoleh kesana kemari dengan pandangan kagum—mungkin ia jarang keluar kota jadinya bertingkah seperti itu—bahkan anak kelas satu itu terus berkomentar pada setiap apa yang ia lihat. Narumiya sama sekali tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang Sawamura lihat karena _mood_ -nya masih dalam keadaan buruk.

Saat mereka sampai di halte, keduanya pun menaiki bus. Sang _blonde_ memilih untuk duduk di kursi paling belakang di samping jendela sebelah kiri, untuk saat ini sepertinya ia membutuhkan udara segar untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu, Sawamura hanya menurut saja dengan duduk di samping Narumiya, semenjak naik bus bocah berisik dari Seido itu bingung harus bersikap dan berbicara apa jika bersama sang _Ace_ dari Inashiro.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu melawan Ugumori, kau menjadi pelempar terakhir dan menentukan kemenangan kan?" Narumiya membuka suara sambil menatap Sawamura yang agak kaget dengan topik yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan sang _blonde_.

Sawamura langsung tersenyum sombong dan memasang pose angkuh—yang terkesan lucu. "Ehehehe, saat itu aku pikir hanya harus melempar dengan seluruh kemampuanku sambil bertarung melawan diriku sendiri hahahaha. Aku memang sepertinya terlahir untuk menjadi seorang _Ace_ ahahahaha," jawabnya masih dengan nada sombong yang terkesan menyebalkan dan err bolehkan Narumiya menyebutnya imut?

Narumiya menatap Sawamura dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Hee~ aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu bisa menang. Dunia memang sangat kejam ya~" ucapnya dengan nada tidak percaya yang terkesan meremehkan.

Sawamura yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam cemberut. "Huh? Apa maksudmu dengan 'orang sepertimu'? Jika kau terus latihan keras, kau juga pasti tidak akan kalah!" sanggah Sawamura tidak terima.

Narumiya terkikik senang, entah kenapa _mood_ -nya menjadi cerah saat ia bersama sang _brunette_. "Ah, kau mau menyemangatiku?" godanya seraya menyipitkan mata—pose menyelidik yang terlihat menyebalkan versi Narumiya.

Sang _brunette_ langsung merona dan segera memalingkan wajah. Narumiya menemukan fakta menarik bahwa wajah merona sosok dihadapannya sangat manis sekali dan ia ingin melihatnya setiap hari.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu! Sewaktu aku tahu kalau kami akan bertanding melawanmu, aku sangat senang sekali karena aku bisa membalas kekalahanku di musim panas kemarin. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau akan uh—"

" _Kau akan kalah duluan,_ itu kan yang ingin kau katakan?" potong Narumiya cepat seraya menyangga dagunya di jendela bus dengan tangannya.

Sawamura kembali merona dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Eh, uh bukan maksudku untuk menganggapmu lemah atau apa— _etto—ano_ —agrh! Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan! _Kuso_!" sang brunette malah mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Melihat tingkah lucu dari sang _brunette_ membuat Narumiya tertawa. "Hahaha, kau itu lucu sekali, jika kau tidak tahu apa yang akan kau ucapkan seharusnya kau tinggal diam kan? Kau benar-benar _baka_!"

"Arght! _Baka tte iu na_!" misuh Sawamura sebal. Tidak teman satu tim, tidak musuh selalu saja menyebutnya bodoh, bahkan para penonton pun sering menyebutnya bodoh. Jika saja ada obat untuk menghilangkan kebodohannya pasti ia beli, atau kalau bisa ia akan mengganti memori otaknya dengan memori baru dengan kapasitas yang lebih besar—ah, yang _unlimited_ juga boleh agar ia bisa menjadi murid yang pintar, baik, suka menolong, rajin menabung—oke pikiran Sawamura mulai melantur.

Narumiya menghentikan tawanya dan menatap jendela dengan pandangan datar. "Aku tahu itu, aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kami kalah...,"—ya, mungkin karena keegoisannya dan rasa tidak percayanya pada sang _catcher_ membuat timnya kalah.

Sang _brunette_ yang merasakan _mood senpai_ di depannya kembali _down_ langsung bergerak gelisah, inginnya ia sedikit menghibur. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. "Narumiya-san! Masih ada tahun depan lho! Jika kita bertanding lagi aku pasti akan menang, dan saat itu tiba aku pasti sudah mengenakan nomor _Ace_ dipunggungku!" ujarnya bangga dengan sangat percaya diri.

Sang _blonde_ menoleh dan kembali terkekeh. "Hee~ aku tunggu itu, tapi sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan kau memakai nomor _Ace_ dipunggungmu." Komentarnya datar.

Sawamura langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menunjuk Narumiya dengan jari telunjuknya—terkesan sangat tidak sopan sekali. "APA? LIHAT SAJA! SEBELUM KAU TAHU! AKU SUDAH MENJADI ACE YANG TERKENAL BAHKAN MELEBIHIMU HAHAHA TUNGGU SAJA!" teriak Sawamura seraya berkacak pinggang dengan raut wajah optimis yang berlebihan. Narumiya memang sedikit senang melihat wajah Sawamura yang bisa berubah-ubah dengan cepat—yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya selalu berdesir aneh. Tapi untuk kali ini ia harus menutup kupingnya—jika ia tidak ingin kehilangan indera pendengarannya.

"Che— _koe tekai! Urusai!_ " gerutu sang _blonde_.

Sawamura yang sadar akan tingkahnya yang kelewatan hanya mematung dengan ekspresi polosnya dan dengan gugupnya ia kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia baru sadar kalau orang-orang yang ada di bus memperhatikan tingkah konyolnya—dan ia merasa malu sekali.

"Uh, _sumimasen deshita_!" ujarnya pada seluruh penghuni bus. Orang-orang yang tadinya hanya menatap Sawamura heran pun kini mulai kembali ke aktivitas semula mereka.

Narumiya melepas tangan dari kupingnya dan kembali tersenyum. Hanya gara-gara pertemuan tidak sengaja mereka, sang _blonde_ dapat mendapatkan _mood_ baiknya kembali, selain itu ia juga sangat nyaman bila bersama sang _brunette_. Sepertinya, keberadaan Sawamura memberikan daya positif padanya. Berada di dekatnya saja sudah membuat dirinya hangat. Rasa stres karena kalah dan kesal karena kekeras kepalaannya pun melebur menjadi gelombang tenang yang membuat hatinya kembali terasa penuh oleh kehidupan.

Tanpa ia sadari, Narumiya menginginkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk bersama Sawamura.

Sayangnya waktu sama sekali tidak mengijinkan mereka untuk bersama lebih lama. Bus yang mereka tumpangi kini telah sampai di depan gerbang SMU Seido. Narumiya juga dapat mellihat beberapa tim _baseball_ Seido sedang mengobrol di depan gerbang dengan wajah yang agak panik.

' _Pasti mereka menunggu Sawamura,_ ' pikir Mei.

Dia sudah tahu kalau semua anggota klub _baseball_ Seido diam-diam sangat protektif pada sang _brunette_. Apalagi dua orang _catcher_ yang tidak lain adalah Kazuya dan Chris-san. Saat ia dan Sawamura turun dari bus, pandangan dua _catcher_ itu langsung tertuju pada Sawamura. Sebuah ide usil pun terpintas di otaknya.

"Sepertinya kita harus berpisah sekarang. Padahal aku masih ingin _kencan_ bersamamu~" sang _blonde_ berkata dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Akibat perkataannya sang _Ace_ dari Inashiro pun mendapat hadiah _deathglare_ dari semua orang yang ada di sana. Diam-diam dirinya tersenyum dalam hati, sepertinya asyik juga memanas-manasi mereka semua.

"Eh?" Sawamura hanya mengedipkan mata tak mengerti.

Narumiya berjalan mendekati Sawamura dan sengaja berbisik tepat di telinga sang _brunette_ —meski suaranya masih bisa terdengar oleh semua orang di sana. "Eijun, terima kasih kau sudah _susah payah_ menyemangatiku. Aku sudah merasa baikan sekarang. Sekali lagi terima kasih~"

Dengan beraninya, Narumiya pun mengecup pipi Sawamura selama beberapa detik di depan semua orang. Setelah puas melihat beberapa reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh tim Seido dia pun berbalik dan kembali menaiki bus.

"Aku menunggu _kencan_ kita yang selanjutnya, _bye_ ~" ujarnya riang seraya memberi _kiss-bye_.

Dan bus pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sawamura yang menyentuh pipinya dengan wajah merah bak apel.

Ketika Sawamura berbalik dan melihat teman-temannya, ia bisa merasakan berbagai aura negatif yang dikeluarkan oleh orang-orang di depannya.

Uh, ini bukan pertanda baik. Ini adalah pertanda yang _sangat_ buruk.

Sawamura menelan ludah paksa saat Miyuki berjalan menghampirnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Miyuki karena terhalang oleh kacamata yang ia pakai—namun dirinya bisa merasakan bahwa _mood_ Miyuki tidak dalam keadaan baik. "Sawamura? Jadi kau itu benar-benar tersesat atau pergi berkencan, hm?" katanya datar—tapi terkesan menusuk.

Oh, ini sangat buruk sekali. Sawamura sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa wajah Miyuki terlihat menyeramkan dari biasanya. Dia cuma tersesat saja kan? Kenapa Miyuki harus semarah itu?

Sang _pitcher_ mencoba menjawab namun terpotong setelah melihat Chris berdiri di sampingnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Sawamura definisikan.

"Aku harap Narumiya hanya bercanda. Tapi mengingat tadi dia menciummu sepertinya yang dikatakannya itu benar." Chris menatap Sawamura lekat.

Sawamura tambah tidak mengerti saat _senpai_ yang paling ia hormati juga ikut berkomentar dan mengeluarkan aura tidak enak—meski wajahnya datar—tapi ini Chris- _senpai_ lho! Kenapa ia bisa mengeluarkan aura mirip kecemburuan seperti itu?—lupakan.

Melihat semua teman-temannya menatap dirinya dengan lekat membuat Sawamura tambah gugup. Tapi ia memberanikan dirinya untuk bicara. "Ugh! Kalian semua SALAH PAHAM! Tadi aku tersesat dan kebetulan bertemu dengan Narumiya-san! Lalu dia berniat baik dengan mangantarku pulang!" jelasnya.

Kuramochi menautkan alisnya mendengar penjelasan Sawamura. "Lalu maksudnya dengan menyemangati apa? Kau tidak menaruh perasaan apapun padanya kan? Aku tahu kau terlalu bodoh untuk hal itu, hyahaha!"

"Tidak! Aku hanya bilang kalau aku ingin bertanding dengannya lagi suatu saat nanti untuk menembus kekalahanku waktu itu! Ugh! Percayalah padaku!" pinta Sawamura dengan wajah memohon _plus_ bola mata berbinar—yang sangat terlihat imut.

Haruichi yang merasa kasihan pada Sawamura yang masih terkena aura negatif—yang seharusnya bukan tertuju pada sang _brunette_ —dari semua anggota memilih untuk menengahi. " _Senpai_ , aku rasa Eijun-kun memang tidak berbohong. Jadi tolong maafkan dia, salah kami juga karena membiarkannya pergi sendiri waktu itu hingga dia tersesat,"

Mendengar perkataan dari Haruichi membuat Sawamura reflek memeluk sang pemuda berambut pink itu. "Oh! Kau memang baik sekali Harucchi!"

Sang pemuda yang dipeluk langsung menelan ludah saat melihat tatapan menusuk dari teman-temannya—terutama dari duo _catcher_. Ia pun langsung melepas pelukan Sawamura dan segera menjauh untuk berdiri di belakang Furuya.

Kuramochi menahan tawa dalam hati melihat adegan konyol di depannya. "Hyaha, sepertinya dia memang tidak berbohong. Mungkin Narumiya sengaja melakukannya agar 'seseorang' eh tepatnya 'beberapa orang' terbawa dalam emosi api yang bernama cem-bu-ru~ dan sepertinya rencananya berhasil hyahahaha!"

Pemain bernomor punggung enam itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak menghiraukan tatapan tidak suka dari beberapa orang—kalian-tahu-siapa.

"Haah?! Siapa yang cemburu Kuramochi- _senpai_? Narumiya-san kan melakukannya hanya untuk mempermalukanku. Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku akan buat perhitungan dengannya!" misuh Sawamura memasang wajah kesal—terlihat merengut dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut _unyu_.

"Dan sayang sekali tidak ada kata 'lain kali'! Kau ikut denganku sekarang! Kita akan rapat untuk membicarakan pertandingan dengan Ouya nanti!" potong Miyuki dengan nada datar seraya melenggang pergi—dalam hati ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya untuk tidak mencium bibir Sawamura yang kala itu sangat menggoda.

" _Ha'i_ ~" jawab sang _brunette_ malas—sama sekali tidak peka kalau ekspresi tadi yang ia pakai tengah membuat sebagian orang berniat untuk 'menerjangnya'.

Sawamura yang tidak terlalu fokus pada langkahnya malah tersandung dan untungnya Furuya segera menahan tangannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Uh, _sankyuu_." Katanya merona.

Furuya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kalau boleh diutarakan, sebenarnya ia masih ingin 'menyentuh' Sawamura. Bagi Furuya yang selalu dalam keadaan dingin—karena ia berasal dari tempat dingin—saat ia bersama Sawamura semuanya terasa hangat, nyaman dan rileks. Makanya ia ingin sesering mungkin untuk 'dekat' dengan sang _brunette_. Mungkin ia lain kali akan mencoba untuk tidur sambil memeluknya?—sepertinya itu ide yang bagus.

Untung saja Miyuki tidak melihat adegan tersebut, kalau ia tahu bisa tambah runyam.

Karena Sawamura tak kunjung mengikutinya, Miyuki pun menoleh dan langsung mengait lengan Sawamura untuk segera pergi dari tempat yang membuat dirinya err kesal?

Sayup-sayup Sawamura mendengar Miyuki menggerutu—yang ia tidak tahu apa, kalimat yang jelas ia dengar hanya ' _sialan kau Mei,'_ —tidak mau ambil pusing Sawamura pun memilih untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi dan fokus untuk memikirkan pertandingan melawan Ouya nanti.

Kalau diingat kembali, hari ini bagi Sawamura adalah hari teraneh baginya. Dimulai dari dirinya tersesat; para _senpai_ yang entah kenapa seperti marah padanya tanpa sebab; dan candaan Narumiya yang sangat memalukan. Diantara ketiga hal di atas, yang paling membuatnya ketakutan adalah aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Miyuki dan Chris- _senpai_. Mereka berdua tidak dendam padanya kan?—Sawamura merinding memikirkannya.

Sementara itu, Kuramochi hanya bisa menahan tawanya agar tidak terlalu meledak. Ia sangat senang sekali melihat wajah Miyuki dan Chris- _senpai_ yang sempat mengeras saat Narumiya dengan seenaknya mencium pipi si Bakamura. Sepertinya musuh mereka berdua untuk mendapatkan Sawamura bertambah, dan ia sangat menantikan cerita selanjutnya dari kisah cinta dari _roommate_ -nya itu. Ia juga tidak sabar menantikan kemanakah hati seorang Sawamura Eijun akan berlabuh hahaha, rasanya akan memerlukan waktu yang sangat lama untuk membuat si Bakamura mengerti.

.

.

.

Narumiya yang baru sampai di sekolahnya langsung diceramahi oleh pelatihnya, ia pun dihukum dengan ekstra latihan _plus_ bersih-bersih asrama.

Namun anehnya, Narumiya sama sekali tidak protes akan hukuman yang ia terima—hingga teman-temannya menatap Narumiya dengan pandangan horor bahkan ada yang sempat berdo'a berharap kiamat tidak akan segera datang dengan lebay-nya.

Sang _blonde_ sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan horor dari teman-temannya, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah sosok Sawamura. Ia bertekad, meski ia berbeda sekolah dengan Sawamura. Ia tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati dari seorang Sawamura Eijun.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, dalam tidurnya Sawamura hanya mendengkur halus. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa perang untuk memperebutkan hatinya akan segera dimulai.

* * *

 **.**

 **TAMAT dengan indahnya hahaha XD**

 **.**

* * *

(*) _"Cura, et valeas!" Artinya "Berjuanglah, agar kau berhasil!"_

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, :'3

Kyuushirou


End file.
